


Drake and Josh - (World Repugnant)

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Drake and Josh - (World Repugnant) [1]
Category: Drake and Josh
Genre: Angst, Broken rib, Dark Alternate Universe, Dark World, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Healing Potion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Megan in a coma, New World, Not all tags will be used in the first part of this verse, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Romance, Submissives, Underage Sex, dark au, sex slaves, space and time travel, spell book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under mind control Megan sends Drake to a dark world governed by a twisted masochistic ruler. As Drake adjusts to his new life as a Submissive Josh and Megan search for a way to get him back. The Drake who returns has changed in more ways than one. Will his transformation be too much for Josh to handle?</p>
<p>There's going to be one more chapter added to this, then I'm going to start the next part in a separate posting as it officially becomes a Verse.  The next Verse is going to focus on the obedience training that Drake is forced to go through, which will prepare him for life as a full time member on the new world he landed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Repugnant - extremely distasteful, unacceptable
> 
> So, I began this story years ago on Fan Fiction and I had posted 3 chapters before I quit working on it. Years later, I have picked it back up and recently added a new chapter. I hope that by posting it here that I can get people interested in it again. 
> 
> Future warning to the wise: If you're looking for a bright and shiny fluffy romance slash fic, this is not it. There is going to be romance, but a lot of angst/hurt/comfort stuff going on. A lot of mental damage is going to have to be healed from before any truly good stuff can happen. It doesn't mean we can't enjoy the slight light moments in between, though.

   

Over the course of.. how ever many years I've been working on this fic I designed two covers for it.  I don't know how I ended up just now posting them.  The cover for the second part of this Verse will be up the day it's posted.

* * *

 

 

"Stupid Commercials!" Megan threw the remote across the couch.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom was just coming out of the laundry room with a basket full of clothes propped on her hip.

Megan stood up and headed towards her room. "What's the point of having cable if theirs never anything on?"

Josh passed Megan on his way to the kitchen. "Move Boob." She elbowed him into the wall.

"Ow," he squeaked, "Megan!"

He detached his face from the floor and walked into the kitchen. Drake was sitting at the table staring at a bottle of Orange Juice.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Sshh...The bottle says concentrate." He pointed to a spot on the jug.

Josh shook his head. "How did you manage to get into high school?"

Walter peeked his head in from the living room. "Have you boys seen my keys?" Josh shook his head no. "What's with Drake?"

Josh made a face. "He's concentrating. Don't ask."

"Um..ok." He rushed off muttering to himself.

"Josh!"

He jumped and his chair fell over. "Megan." He squeaked.

"Be quiet Boob. I just talked to mom and she said that you have to take me to the library. I'l be ready in five." She disappeared behind the door and Josh listened as her footsteps receded down the hallway.

"Yay! Look at all the books." Megan was jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Since when are you so excited to see books?" Josh asked skeptically.

She started walking down one of the isles. "Since always. Duh!"

"Josh. Josh." Drake ran through the library until he reached his brother. "Josh."

"What?"

"Your never going to believe this." His expression was comical.

"Again, what?"

"There is a guy outside that can balance a hot dog on his head while juggling tennis balls."

Sighing, Josh said, "Wow Drake. For a second there I thought you might have something interesting to say." He started after Megan.

Drake through his hand up. "What? It's amazing." He started after Josh. "It's balancing a hot dog and juggling. Amazing."

"Shhh...!"

There was an old woman with tiny spectacles on the end of her nose glaring at him from behind a desk. "This is a library."

"Ugh..Duh!" He darted off after Josh when she stood up.

"Man she's been doing that for an hour now." Drake had plopped down onto a blue beanbag chair hoping that Megan would find her books and they would be leaving early, but every time she chose one book she'd put one back and go off in search for another one to replace it.

Josh nodded. "Yeah. If she keeps going like this were not going to get home until tomorrow."

"Megan come on." Drake winced as he heard his voice echo. He hadn't meant to be that loud.

A voice echoed in reply. "That's it young man. Your out of here."

"Oh crap! It's that lady from earlier." Drake struggled to get up. His butt was sunk all the way to the floor. "I hate these things."

Josh peeked around the nearest bookcase and could see an old lady coming their way. "Man, here she comes."

Drake had to roll off of the beanbag just to get up. "Come on." He grabbed Josh by the sleeve and ran towards the door. "Megan."

Megan looked up and rolled her eyes. "What did you boobs do this time?" She tried to yank away when Drake grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the door. "That's it!" She ground her feet on the floor and used Drakes weight against him. He flew forward and she twisted his arm. The change in motion sent his body into a flip and his body hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Was his only reaction.

Josh was shocked. "How do you do that?"

She pinned him with a glare, then jumped at him. He squealed and ran, not bothering to slow down, he threw the door open and continued his run outside and kept going.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." The old lady came up behind Megan and put an arm over her shoulders.

Megan smiled triumphantly. "Thanks Mrs. Tanner. Boobs never saw it coming."


	2. Eery Library

Megan had been laying in bed for hours. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept wandering back to the prank she had played on her brothers at the library. Victory was always sweet, but she had never been plagued by this feeling before. It was almost like something was calling her back.

A cold chill began to spread all the way across her body. She started shivering and pulled her cover tighter around her. "Leave me alone," she whispered. A thick fog began to cloud her vision and her mind began to slip into a deep slumber.

The next morning Megan awoke with no memory of the previous night. She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Drake was hogging down a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and Josh was reading the back of the Cheerio box.

"Good morning sweety?"

Megan blinked at her mom. She was way too tired to return the greeting. The chair screeched across the tile floor as she flopped down into it. She pored herself a bowl of Fruit Loops. The milk tasted cool and wonderful against her tongue.

Her mouth felt so dry this morning. After she finished her cereal she pored herself a glass of water and gulped the entire cup down. Her mother asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine mom." She said as reassuringly as she could manage. Truth was she wasn't fine. A strange de'ja'vu feeling was growing stronger by the second and her throat felt like a desert.

"Bring him to me..."

Megan began to shake. She had heard that voice loud and clear and remembered everything from the night before. Her lungs began to burn and she realized that she had stopped breathing. A hand come out of no where and rested on her fore-head. She jumped and jerked away.

"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother was staring at her. "Your all pale. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

Megan shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in this house all day long. "No," she managed to say, "I'm fine. Just a little warm. I think it's the weather change." That seemed to make her mother happy and she nodded.

After school Megan went back to the library. She hadn't meant to end up there. A blink of her eyes and she was nowhere near her home driveway. How had she even gotten here? Had she honestly walked all this way?

Her hands shook as she reached for the door knob. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that she was making a huge mistake in some way. Her eyes began to sting and she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. She gulped and turned the door knob. "I'm sorry guys." she said aloud to her family.

She was afraid that she'd never see them again.

Drake strummed a few cords on his guitar. He winced at the horrible sound that came out. "Whose been messing with my guitar?" He was positive that it was Megan. Sometimes, she seriously got on his nerves.

What could he do, though. She had played so many pranks on him in the past and always managed to get away with them. A tick worked in his jaw as he replayed a scene from a few of Megan's evil plots. They just played out so well that it made him sick. He didn't doubt that she had something else up her sleeve.

Josh walked in the room and glared at Drake. "Don't ask." He was soaked in water from head to toe. Drake nodded in understanding. "Megan?"

"Yeah, and how she managed to install sprinklers I'll never know."

The phone started to ring. Drake picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. It was Megan and she sounded scared.

"I'm at the library." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Drake had to strain to hear her. He looked at his watch and was shocked at the time. "Megan, it's eight o'clock at night. What are you doing at the library?"

The line was silent for a minute then she spoke quickly. "Just come and pick me up. Please Drake! I'm scared!"

He jumped up and grabbed his car keys. "We'll be right there." Josh had just finished changing clothes when Drake grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out the door and towards the car.

"That doesn't make since." Josh said after Drake had repeated his and Megan's phone conversations. "Why would she be there so late? It's not like Megan. Somethings off."

"Something like what?"

Josh made a face. He couldn't believe that Drake had actually made it into high school.

The library came into view. Drake pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off. "Man it's so dark out here. Ugh..Why don't you go get her."

"Why me?" Josh said nervously. He had a bad feeling that something just wasn't right.

"It looks like the library is watching us." Drake said. He was terrified. "Like, we're the prey and it's the huge monster that going to eat us."

"Would you cut it out!" Josh squeaked. "Your freaking me out!"

Where was Megan? She was supposed to meet him out front. Drake clicked his tongue and felt the panic begin to rise. He had considered getting out of the car to go find her, but he was too scared.

The passenger side door opened. Drake grabbed Josh's arm as he started to climb out of the car. "Are you crazy! We don't even know what's out there."

Josh sighed and pulled his arm loose. "It's the library at night. Nothing is going to get us and we have to find Megan, so stop fooling around." He stepped out of the car and took in a deep breath. He just wished that he felt as confident as he sounded. His legs were shaky as he took his first few steps towards the library's front door.

The door opened and Megan stepped out. "Hey guys. I'm so glad your here."

Josh relaxed and marched the rest of the way to her. "Why are you here. Mom is going to be furious." She just smiled and Josh noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded and turned back toward the entrance of the library. "I have to show you both something. Get drake and I'll meet you down stairs." She turned around and began to walk towards the stairs that descended to the bottom floor.

"Wait, Megan!" Josh was nervous now. He didn't like this, any of it. He shook it off as best he could and turned toward Drake. "Come on!" He yelled.

Drake wasn't nervous anymore since he had seen that Megan was ok. He got out of the car and joined Josh at the door. "Where'd Megan go?"

"Down stairs." Josh pulled Drake behind him and creeped inside. "She said to meet her down there."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

The stairs creaked as they descended down them. Every time it happened they would move closer to each other and keep going as more of one person than two. When they reached the bottom they found Megan sitting cross legged on one of the study tables. She had her eyes closed and had her index fingers pressed to her thumbs in a meditation pose.

They moved towards her both thinking the same thing. 'What the heck was she doing?'

Josh spoke first. "Megan, what'cha doing?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even flinch when Drake waved his hand in front of her face. He looked at Josh and made a face. "Ok, What do we do now?"

Josh shrugged. "I guess we can carry her. I just want to get out of here."

Each of them took an arm and tried to lift her. She was firmly stuck to her place. "Man, she's heavy." Drake was huffing and puffing.

Josh made a face. "She wasn't that heavy. We didn't even move her anywhere."

The ground began to rumble. What was going on. Josh jumped when Megan opened her eyes and began to call out words that he couldn't understand. Her eyes were glazed over and it appeared that she was looking through him instead of at him. Her words seemed to be the cause of the ground shaking, because the louder she got the more powerful the shake became.

Josh didn't know what to do. He helled on to the table to keep his balance. Something inside his gut told him that if he didn't get out of here now he wouldn't be able to later. He made a quick choice. He calculated how far Drake was and how far the stairs were.

Neither was far. "Drake?"

Drake was on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around one leg of the table and his legs around another. "What?"

"When I say run we're going to run."

"Ok."

Dang, that was easy. Josh counted to five then yelled, "RUN!" He pushed back from the table and started towards the stairs. Drake jumped to his feet and started to run. He stopped and stared at Megan. He couldn't just leave her here.

"Drake, Come on!" Josh yelled. He could hardly hear himself over the rumbling.

Drake looked at him and back at Megan. "I can't just leave her here." He yelled back. "You go and get help! Come find us!" He pointed towards the top of the stairs. "Now, GO!"

Josh took a deep breath and with tears in his eyes he flew the rest of the way up the stairs and out of the library. He jumped in the car and reached for his phone. His fingers paused over the buttons. Who was he supposed to call? That would be an interesting conversation no matter who it was.

"Hello, this is Josh. Yeah, my sister is in a trance and is making the ground shake with just words and my brother is staying behind, because he feels to guilty to leave her behind and I just need some help. I'm not sure with what, but with something?"

He didn't even know if they were in any danger. What the heck was going on? He sat there for a few minutes and then layed the phone down. He just didn't know who to call. On the outside the library looked calm.

Wait a second. He stared at the library for a second and realized that the walls had stopped shaking. He jumped out of the car and raced back inside. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he froze. Megan was laying face first on the floor and Drake was no where in sight.


	3. Disaster and Violation

Drake groaned. He felt the pain before he ever opened his eyes. There was a sharp stitch, burning in his right side. When he tried to sit up the pain was so severe that he lost his breath. He fell back down gasping for air. He had no previous experience with broken ribs, but he had the sinking feeling that that's what it was.

He heard large booming sounds and as he listened closer he realized that they were foot steps and they were getting closer. This is the first time he had actually looked around. He felt his stomach drop when he realized that he was in a cave. How had he gotten here? "Josh..." He gasped again as the same pain exploded through his chest.

He gasped for air again. As afraid as he was, it was impossible for him to move. He remained motionless. Slivers of conversation started to float to him.

"...in the second cavern room..." It was a male voice, very low, almost booming around the cavern walls.

"The boss says he's gorgeous. I'm gonna..." Drake wasn't sure what the second guy said after that, but his skin crawled at the high pitched laugh he let out. It reminded him of any egomaniac cartoon bad guy that he had watched on TV. Except this wasn't a cartoon and he was really here, in pain, with no way to escape.

He clawed at the ground and bit his lip as he tried desperately to stand. His eyes watered at the pain he felt, but he needed to at least get on his feet before these guys got here. He just knew that this is where they were headed and he had a bad feeling. The foot steps were to his left now. He turned and his stomach dropped when he got his first glimpse of these men.

The taller one looked like he had the world's most natural dark tan. The kind that made every teenage, bikini wearing girl sick. His eyes were a strange shade of brown and green. He couldn't remember what that color was called, but he knew it meant they changed colors often. His hair hung to his waist and it was a thick mass of light brown and blonde waves.

He wore a thick, deep red leather jacket that hung to his ankle and no shirt underneath. His pants were black, wide legged and stopped at his ankles. His feet were visible and Drake could tell that he had some kind of cloth stretch from the heel to his toe. If he remembered correctly they were called feet thongs. Megan had owned a pair of those before when she refused to wear shoes because she had been having 'a mood' that lasted a week long.

This guy didn't bother him the way the shorter one did. He wasn't much shorter, just a couple of inches and the look he was giving him made his skin crawl. His eyes were a bright yellow color and there was a black slit in them, just like a cats. They were surrounded by abnormally thick, black lashes that swept outwards. His lips were very large and the only reason Drake noticed them was because he was wearing a sparkling pink gloss that shimmered every time he moved. His hair was bright red and was tied into a long thick braid that rested over his left shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt either and the leather jacket he wore mirrored the other guys, but it was black.

He wore ripped light blue jeans that reached his ankles. His shoes were just as ugly in a sick green color.

"Hey there," the short guy said. His voice was high, making him sound girly, but in a horrible nasily way.

Wrapping his arm around his chest Drake took slow, shallow breaths. "Who are you?"

The short guy let out another annoying, high pitched laugh. When he sobered he said, "I am Venus and this here..." He motioned to the other guy. "...is my partner An'vil." The way he said partner would make any one think he was talking about someone he worked with, but he got the feeling that they'd be wrong.

It was getting harder to breath. "How did I get here?" Drake asked. He had to concentrate on what he said, because all he wanted to scream was, "TAKE ME HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Stop playing with him Venus," An'vil said. His voice was deep, but not as deep as he had thought earlier. His words were strong and confident. There was an air of authority behind it, a warning. This guy was definitely the 'man' in the relationship.

Drake felt queasy. He yelped in pain as he fought to stay on his feet.

An'vil looked at Venus. His face was blank and he didn't speak a word. He just looked at him.

"Alright, alright," Venus said, taking something out of his pocket. It was a long vial of light blue liquid. As he helled it up it seemed to glow, even in the light. "Drink this, kid. You'll feel better."

He lifted the vial, sucking in a deep breath, paused for a second. When he brought it back down he looked at it for a second as if considering something. "Guess you probably wouldn't be able to catch it in your state. Here..." He closed the distance between them causing Drake to seriously consider running around him and out the door screaming.

"Relax, kid," he said, smiling. His teeth were perfectly shaped and white. How did someone so creepy get so lucky? His teeth were white, but not like that. He handed him the vial. Drake took it shakily, afraid he was going to grab his arm.

"Get back over here," An'vil said. He didn't raise his voice or change his tone, but Drake could tell that it was a command. What did that mean? Did Venus have to obey him? What did that mean? Venus spun around and angrily marched back to An'vil's side.

"We'll return shortly," An'vil said. "Drink that. It will make you feel better. Broken ribs are no joke." He turned and walked out with Venus at his heels.

Drake waited until their foot steps were far enough away from him to look at the vial he was holding. The glow affect was really cool. He turned it around and around in his hands. It reminded him of something he heard about on one of those stupid science shows that Josh was always watching. Usually, things that glowed were poisonous.

Was he really willing to risk his life for a few broken ribs? He thought about it for a second and realized that he didn't have a choice. There was very obviously not a door anywhere to be had that lead back home and he couldn't have walked out of it if he'd wanted to. He drank the liquid and pocketed the vial. He liked things made out of glass.

"What now," he said under his breath as he peeked around the cave opening. There was one long tunnel that stretched out to his left and right. He was sure that those guy had went to the left, so he took a slow step to the right and swayed as a massive dizzy spell hit him. He caught himself on the cave wall and waited for it to pass. When he could see straight again he stood up straight and his eyes grew wide.

He patted his chest down. There was no more pain and it didn't hurt to breath. He would have done his happy dance if he hadn't of heard foot steps coming up to his left. He took off to the right as fast as his feet would go. He hadn't run this hard in...psh...he didn't know when. He was huffing and puffing as he came to another tunnel, but he didn't slow down.

His shoes slid across dirt as he turned the corner. His hands came out and he barely caught his balance. Sucking in air he calmed his shaky nerves, thankful that he hadn't landed on his face. This was actually a hard thing to do, because of his air deprived lungs. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would beat out of his chest.

If he ever got out of this place he promised himself that he would start working out. This was ridiculous. Not only was he out of breath, but he didn't know where he was and if they caught him... He didn't want to think about what would happen if they caught him. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he didn't know where he was going.

What if he just ended up in another group of them... As that thought entered his head he came to an abrupt halt. His stomach dropped. What he saw in front of him made his blood go icy. The entire expanse of space was below him and he saw metal bars that reach way over his head that formed intire areas and there were people locked inside of them.

Directly in front of the barred area was a squared floor and it was closed in by glass. He didn't know what that area was for and he didn't want to know. The floor sparkled silver and the color ran a part of the way up the cave walls. As he looked closer he got a strange feeling. He knelt down to get a better view. Cages, glass rooms, what was missing?

People in charge! He couldn't remember the word of people who were in charge. He was sure it was like those prison movies that Megan was always watching. He gasped when he heard foot steps behind him. He jumped to his feet and spun around. The short red headed guy was there with a smirk on his face.

"So, you're not going to be boring after all," he said and took a step forward.

Drake opened his mouth to say something, anything, when the guy slammed a fist in to his face.

The sound of the heart monitor graded on Josh's nerves. He had been fidgeting ever since his parents had left the room with the doctor. Why had they forced him to stay here? Megan was still unconscious and looking at her made him think of Drake and the fact that the police still hadn't found him. This was all too much! He stood up with such force that the chair fell over.

He ignored it and hurried out of the room. It took all of the strength he had left to walk instead of run down the hallway. The sliding doors didn't slide fast enough for him and when he finally got outside he was panting in frustration. He sank to the concrete with his back up against the wall. Normally, he detested the smell of cigarettes, but tonight the smell of ash just added to the nightmarish decor of events that kept unfolding.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing in the warm air. "Where are you, Drake?" He mumbled under his breath.

Drake awakened to realize he was being dragged. His hands were bound in front of him and the two goons from earlier were holding him under the arms. They had a pretty firm grip and he guessed they were a lot stronger than they looked if they could keep his body up like this. He brought his legs up and tried to walk, but the guys' grip was as good as he thought and his feet were jerked right back out from under him.

"Oh, would you look at that? He's awake." It was the short guy. What was his name again? The other guy didn't respond. They stopped walking and let him stand up. The short guy tightened his grip and said, "As long as you don't struggle you won't get hurt."

What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm walking already. Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the entry chamber. You get to meet our King. He is the ruler of this palace and you had better learn to respect him from the beginning. Just a word to the wise. He is the one who decides rather you are entered in or destroyed."

"It's your choice."

He gulped as he thought of his next question. "How does he decide who he destroys?"

Shorty laughed. "You'll see."

They stopped in front of two large doors that appeared to be made of black concrete. Muffled screams could be heard coming through it. Drake tried to pull away, but the grip on both arms intensified until he couldn't stand it. He quit moving, hoping they would get the hint and loosen up. They did and he gulped again as the doors began to rumble. Slowly, they opened to reveal a huge room that stretched up so far that Drake couldn't see the top.

There was only darkness up there. His eyes got wide as he saw where the screams were coming from. A guy who appeared to be around his age was pinned down forward and a tall man with bright pink hair was pushing up against him from behind. He was raping him!

"Your turn." A deep voice said.

Drake squealed as he was forced down to his knees. "No, please!" He begged. His hair was yanked from behind. The voice that spoke to him wasn't the short guy. It was more controlled, much deeper. It was scarier.

"I will make this as gentle as I can," the voice said. "You either take it or I have someone hold you. If you take the second choice I will hurt you on purpose. Do you understand?"

Drake's stomach dropped. There was no getting out of this. Tears pooled in his eyes and began to flow down his cheeks.

"Aww, look at that," Shorty said. "He probably wants his mommy right about now." He clipped him gently under the chin. "Man up, kid. Your mommy will never help you again."

"Your stuck here. Our King's first rule is simply this: Fuck them hard. Let them know that their life no longer belongs to themselves. You are now property sweet heart. Get used to it."

Drake couldn't even see straight from crying so hard. He felt so weak that he didn't fight at all as his clothes were removed and a warm cream was applied between his thighs. He dug his fingers in to the dirt as someone ran there hands down each side of his hips and drew them up higher. He cried out as they entered him from behind. The first strokes were pure agony.

He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, but still he didn't resist. What would be the point? It ended with the guy slamming in to him, which made him cry out again. He was left there, naked and in pain. Shorty and.. It had been the other guy.. They crossed the dirt over to a big man sitting on a golden thrown.

What was his name?

The fact that he couldn't remember the names of the guy's who had done this to him added to his present agony and he felt more tears pour down his face. He wanted to die. He hoped they decided to kill him.

NO!

No? Who had said that? He tried to lift his head to look around, but the slight movement caused him to gasp in pain. He layed his head back down. Images of his family begin to swirl around in his mind. Megan and her stupid hamster, Josh and his stupid game sphere, his mom and Walter dancing in the kitchen...

His vision got cloudy and he sank in to a blissful darkness of distant lovely memories.


	4. One Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Update has been a LONG time coming. Like years. I apologize about that. I want you to know I am fully committed to it again and expect chapter to appear regularly from now on. I would like two say 2 to 3 chapters a week. My skills as a writer have improved since the last time I updated, so expect the new chapters to be more in depth and to flow more smoothly. It's possible that POV has changed. I enjoy writing the story in the moment. Please leave comments guys. I would love to hear what you do or don't love about the update.

Drake didn't wake up so much as become aware that he wasn't dreaming any more. He can feel the springs of what ever he's laying on poking in to his back. Groaning, he slowly slides his eyes open. The room is barely illuminated from a setting sun whose light is filtering in through the only window in the room. It takes him a few minutes to realize that the room he's in is made purely of concrete and that he's laying on a tiny sheet less mattress that's placed on the floor.

He exhales air out of his nose as he sits up. His fingers involuntarily squeeze the mattress as pain ripples through his lower stomach and he remembers every thing. He'd been pulled in to some other world, knocked out, dragged, raped ... He's eyes widen and his knees go weak as the last word repeats itself in his mind. Raped.

Bits of conversation comes back to him and he remembers them saying that his life no longer belongs to him. That he's some one's property. The thought that they were going to keep doing this to him made him sick to his stomach. It's difficult to do with out causing himself more pain, but he manages to stand up.

When he's on his feet he realizes that he hurts in more places than just his stomach. Where the guy had forced himself inside of him starts stinging and it feels like he's been stretched out and rubbed raw. His movements are stiff and slow as he sidles himself across the room towards the light. It feels good on his skin and it's warmth makes him realize how cold the room is. He leans his head against the bars on the window and scans the area out side.

The room he's in is up high and it over looks a ton of trees, almost like there's a forest beneath them. He wonders if the trees are all around the building. A new thought catches him off guard and he feels scared all over again. Was he in the same place as before or had they moved him? If they had moved him why had they done it and what did it mean for him?

He strains his neck as he tries to see if he can see any thing else. The only thing he can see is the beginning of a dirt path that veers off to the right. He wonders where it leads, but doesn't think too hard on it. He suddenly wonders where the door is. He turns around and spots a massive steel door that resembles a jail cell door only it's made of much better looking metal and the bars are thicker.

It feels like the door is looming over him. The sensation causes a wave of hopelessness to sweep through him and he sinks down to the floor. His eyes begin to sting before a single tear rolls down his cheek. Then another and another. He crumbles the rest of the way to the floor as a gut wrenching sobs breaks from somewhere deep inside of him, pulling his knees to his chest for comfort.

He rocks slightly as he's forced to relive the memories of the things he's endured as if they're happening again. He pants as he feels the confusion at finding himself in the cave, his muscles tense up as he struggles against the grips of the two guys who are dragging him in to the the throne room and he cries out as feels himself being forcefully penetrated from behind. His hips rock back and forth of their own accord and his fingernails are ground to bits as he digs at the concrete floor beneath him. "No," he begs. "It hurts. Please stop."

A mocking laugh echoes around him. It makes him feel small, weak, pathetic.

He scrambles to his knees suddenly and he starts gagging as his stomach visibly lurches in on its self. His throat burns and his eyes water as the contents of his stomach are violently ejected from his body. When there's nothing left to throw up the muscles in his stomach continue to clinch and he's forced to dry heave until they stop. By the time he's finished his muscles are burning and shaky. He's too tired and too numb to care that the concrete is digging in to his knees as he crawls back to the springy mattress.

His mind feels like it's floating out in space some where as he curls up on his side. He doesn't have to lay there long before his consciousness is swallowed by a blackness so deep that he doesn't dream of any thing. His rest isn't so much a good one, but as per his bodies request, is a required one. It needs to heal. Not just physically, but mentally.

XXX

One Month Later

Josh can't believe it. The hospital had phoned a little under an hour ago to tell them that Megan had finally woken up. They don't know the extinct of her condition yet, which is one of the main reasons his dad is speeding through traffic to get there.

"Walter, could you please slow down," Audrey snaps, as they shoot to the next lane and a car repeatedly honks at them. "I don't think it's going to do any good if we die in a car crash on the way to the hospital. They are going over a large bridge and Josh figures if they don't die they're going to get pulled over. He doesn't say anything, though. There's really no point.

The over all stress of Drake's disappearance and wondering if Megan was ever going to wake back up had put a serious toll on the family. All of them had found their own ways of dealing with the situation. Audrey had just cried a lot. His dad had became increasingly more agitated and gained a bit of a lead foot. Josh would be lying if he said that he hadn't done some crying of his own, but mostly he just sat in his room a lot.

He'd turn off the lights and just sit there. The room was so quiet and odd with out Drake's music or even Megan's pranks to feel the gap. Ok, so some times he'd sit on the edge of his bed while eating a bag of chips while he stared at Drakes bed. He missed his brother. So, sue him.

Call the chip police. He didn't care. He didn't care about much these days. The only thing that had sparked a semblance of the, as of late, unfamiliar feeling of sweet ringing joy was the news about Megan waking up. He shifted beneath his seat belt. As much as he didn't want to die in a car crash, or have his dad arrested for breaking the speed limit, he really wanted to just be there already.

Josh's grip tightens on his seat belt as the car slides in to the hospital parking lot sideways. His dad picks the closest available spot to speed in to. He doesn't understand how he manages to slow down so fast, but he does and the engine goes dead. Walter is out of the car, leaving an angry Audrey yelling at him from the passengers seat. Josh ignores them both and undoes his seat belt. He gets out goes around to let her out. Together they make their way in to the hospital.

His dad is standing just inside the sterile white waiting room. There are a few people sitting on the bench on the far right wall and a woman sitting in one of the black chairs in the middle of the room. Audrey gives her husband an intense look before going to the check in window and telling them why they're there. A few minutes later Dr. Howard comes out of the main double doors.

"How is she," Audrey asks automatically. "She's really awake?"

Josh pats her arm in a comforting way.

Dr. Howard adjusts his glasses as he says, "She woke up about an hour ago. Her vitals are all strong. She is having some trouble remembering what happened the night you guys found her."

Josh just grinds his teeth. The word guys made him think of Drake and he was past the sad point. The mere mention of Drake's name made him angry. He felt this way because the whole thing was beyond weird. Megan had been acting strange that night.

She'd been chanting in a weird language and... His train of thought crashed around him like breaking glass as he realized the doctor was still speaking to him. "What? I'm sorry. Say that again."

He eyes him curiously. "Are you feeling alright today, son?"

"Yeah." He was and he didn't feel like being examined by a doctor. "Can we just go see Megan already?"

"Josh," his dad warns.

Josh looked at him. His face is neutral. He wasn't trying to be rude and he didn't want to fight. He just wanted to see his sister.

"No, it's fine," Dr. Howard inserted. "He's just eager and it's understandable. It's been a difficult month for all of you. If you'll just follow me to her room." He turned and they started the long walk down the familiar hallway they'd been taking since Megan had been admitted.

Megan's room was on the third floor. It was the children's ward and she was in room 395. It was a spacious room with a break table and even a mini fridge in one corner. Megan's bed was in the center of the room and it was the first thing you saw when you opened the door. Josh's face lit up as he spotted his sister sitting up in her bed.

Her long brown hair was well brushed and as he walked towards her he couldn't help but notice how the natural light made it seem like she was glowing. Megan spotted him and her face broke in to a huge smile. "Josh," she cried and helled out her arms. He hugged her tightly and made room for Audrey and her dad to do the same.

Megan pulled back from Audrey and looked around. "When I woke up and they told me I had been in a coma for a month I thought they were kidding. I guess not, huh?"

"No," was all Josh could manage.

"It's been really hard," Audrey added.

Walter patted her shoulder. "It's been really difficult with out you around kiddo."

Megan peered over Josh's shoulder. Her eye brows were drawn together tightly as she looked back at him. His throat felt tight and it was suddenly hard to breath, because he knew what she was going to ask. The expectation didn't make it any less harder to take. "Where's Drake?"

Josh felt Audrey stiffen beside him and he caught the confusion that crossed Megan's expression. Audrey shook her head and Josh swallowed hard before he could speak. "He's missing."

For a second she didn't look like she believed him, but as she studied their features some more it changed to an expression of concern. "What do you mean he's missing? Did he run away or something? Boob doesn't have the guts to spend the night on his own."

"No, Megan. He didn't run away. He disappeared the same night you passed out. The police are still searching for him."

Her eyes widened. "Have they found any clues?"

"None."

Audrey pulled Megan in to a quick hug and released her. "We are all concerned, but right now we just got you back."

Megan stared at her for a second as her words sank in.

"I brought you some clothes. You can get a shower and change, then we'll all go out and eat. We'll talk about Drake later, ok?"

The way Audrey said ok made Josh feel like she was actually begging for a conversation change. More for herself than for Megan and he understood why. They had already been down this road, had these conversations and after a while you just need to hear about something else. For your own sanities sake.

"Ok, Mom." Megan's voice was small and Josh could hear the pain there. She didn't say any thing else as she took the small bag Audrey handed her and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt. She quickly put on a pair of new black flip flops Audrey had bought for her a few days ago.

Audrey had thought it'd be good for Megan to not have to worry with regular shoes until she got her strength back. That was, when or if she woke up. They left hospital, Megan holding her moms hand and Walter trailing behind them. Josh was last. He followed slowly, just watching the scene before him. His world wasn't alright again.

He didn't feel super excited that they were leaving the hospital, but he did feel something. Relief. He felt like one stress was off his shoulders. In a way, he felt guilty for not feeling excited about Megan waking up, but he refused to allow himself to delve too deeply in to that. Every day was difficult now and he would be darned if anything was going to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Was it all that you hoped it would be? Was it worth the wait? I want to thank all of my readers for being so patient and once again I want to apologize for taking years YEARS to update this story.
> 
> If you enjoyed the story Subscribe to receive a notification when it's updated again, which should be soon. Also, to support the quality of this work for future readers I ask that you please leave Kudos. I also appreciate feedback and/or raves, so at your convenience leave Comments! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading my story. I loooove you guys!!!


	5. Life Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a long chapter, because it's the end to this part of the Verse. It's basically sealing Drake's fate in this world and opening it up for the next part to the Verse.

The first three days in the cell had been full of nothing, but him laying around and fearing that someone was going to come in and hurt him again. As time went by, with him always waking to find a plate of food waiting for him and no people, he had slowly adjusted to the routine. So, when he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to him he started panicking, turning around to face the cell door. As they got closer he could hear the sound of keys rattling. Wide eyed, chest heaving, he involuntarily pressed himself as hard as he could back into the concrete beneath the window. 

He didn’t remember anyone coming into the cell or moving, but when he opened his eyes, there was a guy that couldn’t be much older than him sitting in a chair beside the mattress he slept on. He had soft features, a straight nose and messy light brown hair. The more he studied him, the more he realized that his hair wasn’t messy it was styled that way and he had really thin brows, like they’d been shaped like a girl would do. The expression he was watching him with was sharp and it made Drake gulp and scoot further back on his mattress. He didn’t have much room to move until he felt cold concrete touching his flesh. 

He shivered from how cold it was. 

“Are you done,” the guy said, narrowing his eyes a little bit more. 

Drake couldn’t make himself speak. He was too afraid and even if he hadn’t of been he wouldn’t have known what to say. ‘Please don’t hurt me?’ ‘I want to go home.’ Yeah, he could see either of those going over well. He felt more helpless than he had the day he’d first gotten there, because now he knew what to expect and that gave him even more reason to know that there was nothing he could do to stop them. 

The guy sighed and leaned back to cross his legs. It was then that Drake realized he was wearing some weird suit thing. His pants and vest were made of some almost silver scratchy looking material and his undershirt was a simple white button down. He had the top two buttons undone. His shoes were black and shiny and as he adjusted the way he was sitting, the sun reflected off their surface. 

This time, the sound of his voice made Drake jump. “My information tells me that your name is Drake Parker. Is that true?”

He was so scared and felt so uncomfortable that he could feel tremors start to move under his skin. He was afraid that if he didn’t answer him that they would hurt him again, so he conjured up every ounce of willpower he had to speak. His voice came out deep and strained from not using it for so long. “Yes,” he said. If he expected any kind of acknowledgement for his achievement, it didn’t come. 

The guy just continued with his questions. “You’re sixteen years old?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how long you’ve been here?”

He shook his head. “No.” 

“According to my information you’ve been here for two months.”

Drakes heartbeat sped up. There’s no way he could have been here that long. The guy must have recognized his confused expression, because he clarified with: “Sometimes, they put you into a coma sleep until they’re able to place you in the training program.”

“C..Ccoma sleep?” He was horrified at the prospect that someone could literally make him unconscious until they felt like waking him up again. 

Ignoring the question, the guy stood up and said, “By the way, my name is Eli Hannigan. After today, you’ll most likely only see me once more before your placement in training. I’ll be your guide as long as you’re on World Repugnant. I’ll be back in a few hours and you’ll get a chance to join the rest of the community in the Dining Hall.” He flicked his head to the side as a lock of hair fell over his eyes. “Have you eaten at all today?”

Drake shook his head no. 

“Alright, then. I’ll return in a few.” Pursing his lips, he turned away from him and left the cell. 

The sound of the cell door closing was deafening. The words training, community and Coma Sleep kept repeating itself in his mind. Where the heck was he? For a long time he just sat there, staring at the cell door. He was in some weird dimension, locked in a concrete walled prison and there was no way for him to escape. 

He was going to grow up here. He was most likely going to die here. The slight clinch of his stomach was his body's way of warning him that if he didn’t think about something else and fast, he was going to throw up whatever food was left in his stomach. It’d been awhile since he’d thrown up and the last time he’d done it his ribs had been so sore from the times previous. In two months he’d suffered through enough pain to last a lifetime and he didn’t want to cause himself any more by refusing to keep his mind on a more positive track.

On shaky legs, he made his way across the cell and pressed his face to the bars on the window. The sun was still high in the sky and he basked in it’s heat. Being able to feel the sun on his skin was one of the main things that had kept him sane since he’d been here. He breathed in fresh air, let it sink into his lungs and his bones. He moaned and let his arms go limp. This was his life now and it sucked.


	6. Update - 2nd Part of this Verse - The Nebula is UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Part to this Verse is UP!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7550293/chapters/17170963
> 
> Drake has no idea what's going to happen to him now. They've changed his style: His clothes, hair... he's even wearing eyeliner and glitter. Ugh. When he's forced to leave World Repugnant and get on the gigantic space ship called The Nebula, he doesn't know what to expect. He soon learns that things can only get worse. It isn't long before he's forced to start doing things that he really doesn't want to in order to just survive.  
> Notes:

**\------- > Go _HERE_ to read the Prologue!**

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic has been changed from just 'Drake and Josh' to 'Drake and Josh - (World Repugnant) It's more fitting, don't you think?
> 
> Some more words meaning repugnant (synonyms):
> 
> disgusting, revolting, nauseating, repulsive, hideous, gross, vile, foul, abhorrent, repellent, abominable, sickening, loathsome, bad, obnoxious; hostile, contradictory, distasteful, incompatible, objectionable, odious, adverse, against, alien, antagonistic, antipathetic, averse, conflicting, counter, creepy, different, disagreeable, extraneous, extrinsic, foreign, hateful, horrid, in opposition, inconsistent, inconsonant, inimical, invidious, nasty, noisome, offensive, opposed, opposite, revulsive, unconformable, unfitted, unfriendly  
> unacceptable, obnoxious, obscene, shocking 
> 
> ..M'yes, I think I chose a very good title to describe exactly what Drake, Josh and Megan are dealing with .


End file.
